1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a portable caddie or small storage container for storing medicines and various utensils commonly used by persons taking medications and those caring for such a person.
The present invention relates to a device for storing in a convenient and easily accessible manner a plurality of medicine containers, thermometers and other related items typically used by a person generally in a sickroom environment or elsewhere when they require repetitive periodic medications, determination of the temperature and means for holding liquid medicines and other items normally utilized by an ill person such as tissues, lozenges and the like.
The invention concerns an affordable, portable, foldable, paperboard, plastic, or similar material medication storage container or storage caddie.
The container provides an organized convenient storage arrangement for standard medication containers and commonly used utensils such as thermometer, measuring spoon, paper cups, tissues, and the like. In addition, the medicine container of the present invention is provided with means to suspend or hang the medicine storage container from the bed or other adjacent furniture of the person, or on a wall adjacent to the patient's bed or in similar location and to properly secure against unwanted moves, spilling and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there is a dearth of materials suitably designed to serve the function of a specific caddie for bedside use to store medications and also store other usual bedside accoutrements such as cups, thermometer, tissues, and the like.
Applicant's search of the prior art did not disclose any similar or equivalent type of bedside medicine container or caddie. The only prior art of any related nature seems to be display devices. There is no prior reference known by Applicant which shows any structure similar to the caddie disclosed and claimed in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,710--Adam issued on Jun. 14, 1960 discloses a display stand base having a shelf 40 which folds into position and sides 4 and 6 which fold inwardly along fold lines 22 and 24 to collapse front 8 onto back 2 (see FIGS. 2 and 3).
U.S. Pat. 4,570,805--Smith issued on Feb. 18, 1986 discloses a display stand having sides which collapse inwardly to bring front 10.sup.1 and back 2.sup.1 together (see FIGS. 4 and 5).
In addition to these foregoing, references, the following references are also included as being of possible additional interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Name Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 1,254,639 Lang 1/22/18 1,685,125 Einson 9/25/28 2,012,117 Barron 8/20/35 2,307,992 Calhoun et al 1/12/43 2,324,232 Pantalone 7/13/43 2,797,815 Gorman 7/2/57 2,914,184 Dgetluck 11/24/59 4,194,617 Bandell 3/25/80 1,497,456 List 6/10/24 1,731,950 Tanner 10/15/29 507,233 Marshall 10/24/1893 1,687,138 Myers 10/9/28 1,729,014 Scherotto 9/24/29 2,355,206 Davidson, Jr. 8/8/44 2,597,731 Hoy 5/20/52 2,677,469 Ebert 5/4/54 5,213,220 McBride 5/25/93 ______________________________________